A Fairy Tale Ending
by StillWaving
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke read a fairy-tale, fluff ensues.... SasuNaru... oneshot


Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finish reading a fairy-tale, fluff ensues ;)

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke finish reading a fairy-tale, fluff ensues ;)**

**Warning: Some OOCness…. I tried to avoid it, sorry…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously, since he and Sasuke aren't together yet… I also don't own the little mermaid… or that story would've had a happy ending (like the Disney version….)**

**A Fairy Tale Ending**

_The little mermaid was a child. Half fish, half human, living only on instinct…_

_She fell in love, she wanted to be with her prince because she loved him, she didn't need anymore than that…_

_She went to the witch who gave her legs in exchange for her voice…He beautiful voice…_

_The witch said that if the prince married another the little mermaid would die… she would become one with the sea, and die…_

_The little mermaid could not tell the prince how she felt, she couldn't speak, he couldn't hear, she couldn't express her love, and all the while her body ached, her legs were in pain, and she couldn't cry out…_

_The prince married another, leaving the little mermaid all alone…_

_One day her sisters came with a knife, "Kill the prince!" the begged her, "You will not have to die if you do!"_

"_No…" the little mermaid told them. She couldn't do it… she couldn't kill her prince, because she loved him… because seeing him happy was enough… because in her death she would finally learn how to live…_

_And with that the little mermaid turned into sea foam and was seen no more… but in her death… the little mermaid was more alive than she had been in life, because her prince was happy…Because she grew up, because she died, she could now live…_

"That is the worst fairy tale I've ever read…" Naruto stated as he blinked and stared at the book.

"It was a tad depressing…" Sasuke confessed. "Why did she have to die?"

"Well I guess she had to die so she could live….??" Naruto said/asked as he pointed to the end of the fairy tale.

"If she loved him so much why'd she let him marry someone else??" Sasuke asked.

"I guess his happiness was enough… I guess…" Naruto answered, not so certain of his answer.

"She really was childish, she should've clung to life… she should've killed the prince…" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "But Sasuke she _loved _him, could you kill the person you loved, even if it meant you would live?"

"Survival is important…"

"You wouldn't have said that a few years ago, you wouldn't have sacrificed someone just so you could live… especially if you loved them…"

"Weren't you the one just saying that was the worst fairy tale you read?" Sasuke stated giving Naruto a 'look' that told him to drop that subject.

"It was really different I guess, but I do think it was kind of bitter sweet… she loved him so much that it taught her to be human…"

"She was half fish, she became human when the witch gave her legs…"

"No Sasuke, being human doesn't mean you have human body parts… being human means you know how to care, how to _love_… which the little mermaid learned how to do…"

"I still say that was a stupid story…"

"You're the childish one here Sasuke…"

Sasuke stared at the ground, "Whatever dobe…"

Naruto too looked at the ground and hugged his knees. "Maybe Sasuke…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Maybe we could… you know…"

"I don't know… that's why I asked dobe…" Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean Sasuke!" Naruto shouted exasperated.

"I just mean… maybe one day we'll get our fairy tale ending too…" Naruto's face turned a brilliant shade of red and Sasuke was almost worried no blood would be found anywhere else in his body.

"So you wanna end up as sea foam??" he asked raising his single eyebrow farther. "That's rather stupid of you…"

"Not what I meant Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again. "I mean, even if I died, if you were happy, and I was allowed to love you then I think I'd be happy… I guess that's what the little mermaid felt…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blinked. Naruto's face turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible, and Sasuke could feel a slight heat rise to his face as well…

"Don't you dare turn into sea foam dobe, cause then I won't be happy…" Sasuke looked away and felt the heat in his face increase.

Naruto grinned at him. "Ok Sasuke, don't go marrying someone else!"

Naruto realized what he'd said a few moments later and turned even redder. Sasuke smirked at him, "You're the only princess that I want Naruto…" he said playfully leaning in, letting the book slip to the floor.

"Damnit teme, I'm not a princess!"

Sasuke continued to lean in and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "Sure thing, princess…"

Naruto was too embarrassed to say anything so he just crossed his arms.

"If you ask me this is a good enough ending…" Sasuke said seriously.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed. "A fairy tale ending…"

He grinned at Sasuke and the both leaned in to kiss, the depressing fairy tale forgotten on the floor.

**Ok yeah I like the Disney version of the Little Mermaid, better than the actual version, which is very very depressing… I wouldn't recommend it… but yeah, I just wanted some uber fluff… because I'm just special like that… (admit it Naruto, you're a princess!!) So yeah, I really hope in the actual series Naru-chan and Sasu-kun get their fairy tale ending…. So there you are…. A fluffy oneshot that's the result of boredom….**


End file.
